Undercover Princess: Student of the Galaxy
by DoonaPregga
Summary: She was a princess. A goddess from outer-space, but one day she fell to Earth. Now she has to make a new life for herself, as a student of Hogwarts. Some dangerous people don't approve of that. Will she succeed? Perhaps, maybe even, ...find her true love? OC/HP
1. Galaxiia Jupitoria comes to Earth!

She was the princess of the Glaxaxy, born from God her mother, born from a dying star. That technically made her a godess. She was shot through spce,a nd in atemt to survive grabbed a meteor that fell to Earth. So PEW, the meteor went, and landed, a hella crash relly, and the dust flew down an she held on major hard until the shakng stopped.

Then she got off the meteor and stood up. Her name was Glaxiia Jupitoria Mercuria. She had beutiful long silver hair and red eyeshadow with black eyeliner. But as soon as her silver hair touched the Earth it turned brown like mud. Yuck! How unfortunate was that! Her eyes were the blue color of Neptune, skin the color of Saturn, but that too turned a major dull color when she touched the earth! She becae a white person. Eye eyes stayed the colorof neptune though so that was a plus.

Galaxiia Jupitoria weeped at the chage in her appareaence. She wore a tight silver dress and silver shoes, and silver rings pn all her fingers. She also had silver earings.

They had all ben carved from stardust frolicking about in space.

She walked through the feild confused by a major huge castle up ahhead and ...walked toward it. Dumbledoor popped up.

"Whoa NO WAY! She had hella magic in her!" He pointed and said to Snape who popped up too. Snape nodded with his frowny pouty face. "I agree profesor.

Galaziia Jupitora blinked major confused. She had never seen humams before and backs up nervously with googily eyes. She almost runs away.

"Wait!" Dumblesore cries. "DONT RUN AWAY PLEASE! Dont you have a family?" Galaxiia Jupitora shakes heer head. "I don't."

"Be a student here then. You have the potetal to be a prodigey!" Dumbledore insists.

Galaxiia Jupitoria smiles.

"You saw that metero she came in on though." Snape reasoned. "She's porbably an alien. We need to get her citcenship."

"Come with us to the ministry of magic!" Dmbledore aid. "Okay." Glaxiia Jupitoria agreed with her beutiful face.

... Two Months Later ...

Glaxiia Jupitoria walked into the great halls of Hogswarts with her new friend ...Luna Lovegood.

She would have to make up a hella a lot of materialbecause she was entering the fourth year of Hogwarts the year of her age.

She had already met a guy names Harrry Potter and turns out he was famis for surviving some teorrist attack. He was hella cute though, and Galaxiia Jupitoria already had a major crush on him, even though she had only talked to him ...once! o.O

She held her face hella blushing in ebarassment. "Galaxiia, don't be embarassed." Luna smiled. Galaxiia Jupitoria nodded and tried to stop blushing. It was just a guy, it would be fin.

"Hello Harry!" Luna waved and smiled. Gaxiia Jupitoria hella blushed again. Harry came over and blushed. "Hello Luna, hello Galaxiia." Was Harry Potter blushing at Luna or Galaxiia?"

Oh she just had to find out. All of a sudden, in her jelously, Galaxiia Jupitoria marched up to Harry Potter and kissed him! Harry's eyes got all googily, and he major blushed.

He pushed her away though, frowning hard. "Whoa, wait a second there tiger. Why did you kiss y mouth?

"I-I-I." Galaxiia jupitoria stammered scared. She could tell he was feverently mad! She tried to run away, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait, hold on there tiger. i wasn't saying it was a bad thing!" And right there in front of everyone, even before her sorting hat ceremony, Galaxiia Jupitoria Mercuria fainted in Harry Potter's arms.

...

She woke up in the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey was standing over there. "You allright deary?" The old nurse asked. Galaxiia Jupitoria nodded her head and got out.

"Just in time for the sorting hat ceremony!" Luna scampered in. "Get up we've got to go in time!"

So they ran and made it just on time to the Sorting hat ceremony and sat down. Eveyrone was young. Galaxiia Jupitoria was the only 4th year up there. She was sorted into Griffindoor, but the Sorting hat was hella shoked by her life sotry.

"That's one amazing life story" The sorting hat said. Galaxiia jsut blushed and thanked the hat skipping with Luna to her new dorm, and into her new life as a student at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and wizardry.

...

_So how do you readers like it so far? Galaxiia Jupitoria is in for hella a ride. Hogwarts in not a safe place, lol. Plz R &amp; R. Tell me what you think of my fanifc, but don't go major flaming tho. R &amp; R_


	2. Galaxiia Jupitoria meet her enemy!

Galaxiia Jupitoria got just settled into her RavenClaw doorm. Everyone was sleep but she was in the RavenClaw common roomm. She stood up from the chouch when she was sure the ghost was cleared, then all of a sudden ...a silver antenna grew from her hair and pointed at the sky.

... HI HOW R U DOING!? ...

Galaxiia Juptioria shouted to her buddy in major excitment!

AlabaZter AZtec, or AA recived the signal. her alien friend from the planet Kapteyn b.

... Yo what u doing? ...

AA said. Galaxiia Jupitoria giggled. No ones could hear her conversation because it was a psychick connection..

... Guess what, I'M ON EARTH! ...

... Whoa gtfo! That is TOTALLY HELLA AWESOME! ...

... IKR! ...

... So where are u on Earth? ...

... Hogwarts School ...

... Okay, tell me what that is later, I gtg! ...

... K ttyl! ...

The atenta went back into her heard. Galaxiia sat back ddon on the couhc humming to herself.(A.N She's a bit unaware am i rite? Lol)

She didn't knowit tho, but ther was someone hiding in the doorway. Silversta Draco Malfoy's RavenClaw grilfriend.

She was hella suprised and ran all the way to Malfoy.

...

"So lemme ge tthis straight." Mad Eye Moony said, "You saw an antenna come out of the new girl's head?"

"Yeah!" Siversta insisted. "I belive her!" malfoy said being a good boyfriend.

"Okay." Said Mad Eye Moony. He took out his want, took a strang of memmory from Silversta''s head, and gobbled the memory.

"OH MYG GAWD, your hella right!"

"What are we going to do about this?" Silversta askes.

"We spy on her fora while. No use callig her out now. We need to amke sure she's not an alien teorrist though."

"Yeah." malfoy noddded. So they huggled together and had a secret meeting.

All of a suddenn Hagrid walked in. They all recoild. Hagrid fowned supciously.

"What ye doing?"

"Talking about these motherf*cking slakers grades!" Made Eye Moony hisses.

"Ah." Hagrid nods.

"Wait, did you shav eyour beard Hagrid?" Malfoy asked.

"yeah." Hagrid said, rubbing his smoothe chin. "Tiired o looking like a homeless person."

"No you looked liek a rabbi." Silversta explaines.

Hagrid nooded. "I'll accept that. That's much better."

He walked out and they all sighed in releif.

...

"Hely Galaxiia." Luna greeted. "Hi luna." Galaxiia Jupitoria greeted.

Ginny ad Hermione came up behinds her. They all walks in a row, giggling.

"So I saw Silversta talking to Mad Eye Moony." Hermine whispered. "What do you think?"

"I think she might be cheating on Draco." Ginny wispered. The whole group gassped.

"I'm sure that's not the case.  
Hermione reasoned. "He's a teacher for f*cking God's sakes!"

"Yeah," Luna nodded. Galaxiia Jupitoria giggled.

Siversta waked by with her hands on her hip. "Hey Silversta' Luna greeted.

"Oh hey Loony Luna, I see it's the weirdo click."

"Oh please," Luna waved her off. "Let's go down to hogsmede!" She said enthusiastically. They all walkedaway leaving Silversta gaping mouthedwith her fists hella clenched.

...

_So I'm hella getting into this story. It's getting tobe really fun to write. I really like my OC Galaxiia Jupitoria. R &amp; R and tell me what you reviewrs think. I love reviews so much! No flamerz tho. Flames are mean, so don't be mean to me, m'kay?_


	3. Galaxiia Jupitoria's first class!

And So Galaxiia Jupitoria Murcuria sat in her potionss class for the frst time. She had been hella reading the tectbooks to catch up, but potions was not something easily masttered. The sour puss potions teacheer Snape was sitting at the front of the class. She sat down next to Luna and Hermione. Harry and Ron waved. She waved back. Ginny wlaked down the hall adn waved as she passed.

"So today class, we'll be learning how to brew love potions." Snae grumbled.

There were groans of protested and a whoop from Ron. Harry pinched him. "bloody Hell!" Ron snapped at harry. Harry stuck out his tounge.

Snape singled Galaxiia Jupitoria out. "Ah Miss Mercuria, are you caught up on the potions textbooks. Galaxiia nodded.

"good." Snap said. his eyes grazed the room accusingly. "If I catch any of you slackers hella slacking it'll be detetion and ten points off."

"M'kay." The class groaned. Some banged their heads on the desk because they hated this class.

They got started on their love potions, Hermione helping Glaxiia Jupitoria along. Eventually they brewed it, although Neville's blew up in his face.

They didn't get to keep the potions though, thank god! It would be hella scary if they were allowed to be carrying sh*t like that around.

Silversta hid hers in her pocket though.

"Miss Deleware!" Snape made her freeze. "I seem to be short one love potion. Empty your pockets!"

She reluctantly took the potion out of her pocket an gave it to the profes2or.

"FIFFTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!" He growled.

Alll the ravenCLAWS groaned.

All of a sudden Made Eye Moony burst in. "What is the meanin of htus!?" Snape growled.

Mad Eye Moony smirkled and cackled evilly, taking a gobble of his polijuice potion.(ALthough everyone didn't know it was ployjouce potion an he was rely and deth eater.)

"Severus, I need to speak with you!" Snape got all angry eiyed. "Fine, lets go in my office. Class dismissed!"

Luna, Hermione, and Galaxiia goruped up after class. "What do you think that was about?" Galaxiia Jupitoria asked. "Who knows.' Luna reasoned.

They wwent to their next class, herbology.

...

... dream ...

Galaxiia Jupitoria Mercuria was walking down a dark path. There were hedges on all side of her. All of a sudden, the hedges turned mean and started to close in on her. Harry was killed. She was sucked in.

... dream fin ...

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Galaxiia Jupitoria woke up from a horrible nightmare. She got up from her bed and hopped out the window, silver wings poppig out her back. She flew and weeped with sadness. What a horrible dream!

She landedon the tippy tip top of the castle and sobbed. Nearly headless nick sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She screamed and fell off. Harry looked up and she was fallling down. She landed in his arms.

"Whoa, why do you have those hella big wings tiger?" He shouted.

"Sorry." Galaxiia Jupitoria said sheepishy.

"Are you an animagus?" Harry asked. "yeah." Galaxiia lied. "but I'm not good at transforming, so I just get wings.

'Well, that' sstill cool." harry said. "Hey wnna take a walk?"

"Yeah." galaxiiia Jupitoria nodded her head. Whoa no way, she was on a date with harry! Things were really looking up!

...

_Okay, so R &amp; R. It's getting more into the story and Galaiia Jupitoria's life at Hogwarts. So tell me what you bros and sista think! :D R &amp; R _


End file.
